


Wedding Bells

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Body Shots, Bottom Theo, Bottom Theo Raeken, Breeding, Doggy Style, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Liam Dunbar, Oblivious Theo Raeken, Pool, Porn With Plot, Scott and Malia's Wedding, Smut, Suits, Top Liam, Top Liam Dunbar, Weddings, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: Scott and Malia's wedding is coming up. Liam needs a date, especially when he hears that Hayden is bringing her new boyfriend. What will happen when Corey finds out that Theo is back in town and brings him to Liam's house?





	Wedding Bells

_ You’re invited!!! Malia and Scott are finally tying the knot! Please join us at our destination wedding in Maui, Hawaii! We hope you will join us to celebrate our love! _

Liam kept reading the invitation over and over again. “Mason, I need a date for the wedding.”

“Why?” Mason asked. “Who is there you have to impress?”

“Scott told me that Malia wanted to invite Hayden. I guess she wanted to invite everyone who has been part of the pack. Scott said she’s been becoming a softy.” Liam replied.

“Okay so we need to find you the hottest date. She hasn’t seen you since the break up so she hasn’t seen you since you came out.” Mason began. “So we need to find you the hottest guy.”

Liam groans. “There are like no hot guys in Beacon Hills.”

“Hey! Corey is in Beacon Hills.” Mason protested.

Liam rolled his eyes. “No single hot guys, Mason. What if she brings a guy with her to show how happy she is?” 

“Then we will find you a guy that will make her jealous!” Mason said. “Someone tall, dark, and handsome.”

“Hey guys!” Corey said entering the room. “Look who's back in town!” He stepped aside and there was Theo Raeken.

“Uh, hey guys.” Theo said shyly.

Liam and Mason were in shock. “Theo? THEO!” Liam began. “After all this time.” He 

began slapping Theo. “You took off after the anuk-ite and we had no idea where you went!” Liam said. 

“I’m sorry! I - I went after Monroe. She’s gone. I protected a pack in Greenland. Monroe was trying to finish Gerard’s plan and destroy the nemeton.” Theo began. “I found a pack with a huge mix of supernaturals. Monroe got there and I was able to take her down once and for all.”

“Theo, I’m happy that you did that and all. But it’s been 5 years. 5! You didn’t call? You didn’t tell anyone?!” Liam yelled.

“I told Scott.” Theo saw Liam get angry. “I told him not to tell you about me. He told you she was gone, yes?” Liam nodded. “I told him not to tell you where I was. I needed to get away. I met someone, but it ended badly. For the past year I backpacked through America and was finding myself. I got their invitation and figured I’d come back to town. I got in this morning and ran into Corey at the store.” 

“Liam, do you still have that extra bedroom?” Corey asked.

“Babe.” Mason said lowly. 

“You don’t have to. Corey, I told you this was a bad idea.” Theo said.

Liam’s parents had moved out 3 years ago. They paid off the house and gave it to Liam. “No, I have it.” Liam took a breath and rolled his eyes. “Theo, do you need a place to stay?” He asked reluctantly. 

“You don’t have to do this Liam. I can sleep in my car or go to a motel. I have some cash.” Theo said.

Liam thought about Theo out there and just knew he had to do the right thing. “No Theo. It’s okay. Why waste the money or sleep in your truck when I have two rooms here?” 

“Are you sure?” Theo asks.

“Yes.” Liam says.

Corey practically runs outside leaving everyone else confused. “Here’s your bag, Theo! Mason, we have to get going. We have those reservations.”

“Reservations?” Mason asked.

“Yes. At the restaurant. The one. Umm. We like. Okay bye!” Corey grabbed Mason’s hand and the two ran out.

They got to the car. “Corey, what are you talking about?” 

“Do you remember when Theo left? Liam was sadder about that than when Hayden broke up with him.” Corey said.

“Yeah, and?” Mason was very confused and obviously blind.

“Oh my gosh, Mason. They are in love. Look at them.” Corey pointed and through the window Mason smiled. Liam’s smile was the biggest he had seen in years. Theo had his hands in his pockets and Mason could tell that Theo was obviously flirting with his best friend. “I’m telling you, by tomorrow they are going to be each other’s dates for the wedding.”

“I’d take that action, but I agree with you.” Mason said.

“Theo, I’m sorry I got mad, but it is really good to see you.” Liam said.

Theo smiled. He walks forward and hugs Liam. “I missed you.”

Liam couldn’t help but melt into Theo’s arms. “I missed you too. Let me show you your room.” Liam led Theo upstairs. “So this is your room right here. It’s my old bedroom. There’s a bathroom attached to it. If you need me in the night, my room is right down the hall.”

Theo walked into the room and put his bag down. “Thanks, Liam.” Theo looked around Liam’s room. He smiled looking how neat Liam kept it. “Hey, let me cook dinner since you’re letting me stay here. Or I can get take out.”

“I’d be down for some Chinese.” Liam said.

“Chinese it is.” Theo smiled.

“What do you like from Chinese places?” Theo asked.

“I usually get General Tso’s chicken with pork fried rice.” Liam responded.

“Yes! I’m getting an order of teriyaki beef as well.” Theo added.

“Hmmm. I haven’t had those before. I’d be game to try.” Liam said. 

“Okay, I’ll go get it.” Theo called the restaurant and ordered her food. 

“I can go with you.” Liam said. The two got into Theo’s truck. “I cannot believe you still have this thing.”

“It’s like Stiles and his Jeep! This is my baby.” Theo said petting the dashboard.

Liam rolled his eyes. “It’s right up there, can we go to Target before we stop? I need some soda. I’m out of Vanilla Coke.”

“Vanilla Coke? Really?” Theo asked.

“Don’t knock it until you try it!” Liam responded.

Theo parked into the lot at Target and the two walked inside. “Okay, let’s see.” Liam said grabbing a cart.

“Liam, the food should be ready in,” He looks at his phone. “About 10 minutes still. Why does it look like you are going shopping for more than Vanilla Coke?”

“Theo, have you ever gone to Target and only gotten the things you needed?” Liam said. “Look there’s a 15% off coupon for graphic tees. I don’t need any, but I might as well take advantage of this.” Theo rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but think how adorable it was. “Theo, you should get this. It’s not a graphic tee, but it’s a black v neck and I think you could rock it.” He put it in the cart. “This shirt is on me.”

“Well, thanks Liam.” Theo said. He was looking through the clothes and found a shirt with a wolf on it. “Oh, Liam. Perfect.” The boys laughed and Theo threw the shirt at him. Liam threw a shirt back at Theo. The two were laughing and they almost forgot they were in public.

“Liam?” They heard a voice say. Theo stepped aside and he and Liam looked dumbfounded. 

“Hayden?” Liam almost gasped. 

“Liam! Theo!” She said and hugged them both. Theo could tell Liam was extremely uncomfortable. “It is so good to see you both.”

“What are you doing here?” Liam asked.

“Me and Jason are back in town before the wedding. I wanted to show him the town before he met everyone.” She responded.

“What are you?” Theo asked. “I can’t quite catch the scent.”

Jason’s eyes glowed. “I’m a Kitsune. I keep my scent masked, or at least I try to.” 

“So are you guys going to the wedding?” Hayden asks.

“Yes we are.” Liam said.

“ _ You  _ both are? Like together?” Hayden asked. 

Theo could smell a hint of fear coming off of Liam. “Yes we are.” Theo said holding Liam’s hand. 

Hayden looked shocked, “Oh wow. You two? That’s. Wow.” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty speechless about it too.” Liam responded. 

“We should get going, Liam. Our, uhh, reservation should be ready soon.” Theo spoke up.

“Yes. That. Nice seeing you Hayden. Nice meeting you Jason.” Liam pushed the cart and the two walked to the soda aisle. Liam and Theo didn’t speak a word knowing they could hear them talk. They got the Vanilla Coke and went to the car. Liam indicated to still not talk about it.

“I’ll go inside and get the Chinese. You wait here.” Theo said leaving Liam in the car. Theo went inside keeping an ear on Liam. He could hear his heart racing. Did he make the right call in doing that? 

“$20.23.” The man said. 

“Here you go.” Theo said handing him a credit card. As quickly as he could, he got back in the car and back on the road.

When they were further away Liam finally broke out of his silence. “Why did you do that?”

“I don’t know. I could tell you were upset and I just said it.” Theo responded. “I’m sorry. I know she hurt you and I guess I just wanted to protect you.”

“Why?” Liam asks. “It’s not that I am not grateful, but I feel like you protect me. A lot. And I obviously like it, I mean I wouldn’t have survived the hunters without you, you just protect me a lot.”

Theo had 2 answers, but he had a hard time finding the words. First off, he wanted to just said ‘cuz i love you’ but he knew that Liam didn’t reciprocate the feeling. Secondly, it was because the two of them were connected. When Liam used Kira’s sword to bring Theo back, they created a bond. This bond is as strong as an alpha and a beta. Theo knew he would do anything to protect Liam. That is why he went after Monroe. He had to protect Liam. “What are friends for?” Theo said.

Liam smiled. “I guess.” He was silent, but Theo could tell he was thinking about something. 

“Liam, if you were thinking any louder my ears would be bleeding.” Theo said. 

“Did you...want to?” Liam asked.

“Want to….” Theo was confused.

“Go to the wedding. Together.” Liam’s heart was racing. 

Theo’s eyes went wide. “I mean. If you want.” He pulled into Liam’s driveway. He grabbed the food and the two went inside. They sat on the couch and Liam put on Star Wars. 

They ate in silence for a little while. “Theo. I do want to.”

Theo looked at him. “Are you sure?” 

“I mean we can fake being together or something.” Liam responded.

Theo’s heart sank. “Oh, yeah we can do that.”

The two ate their dinner and ended up watching a second Star Wars movie. They stayed relatively quiet, besides making some comments about the movie. Theo wanted to talk more. He wanted to tell Liam he didn’t want to fake being in a relationship. He wanted to be able to take Liam’s hand and dance with him, kiss him, hold him tight, and love him. But for now, he had to be a grateful house guest. 

“I think I’m going to go to bed.” Theo said.

“Okay, I’m going to the tuxedo store in the morning. Do you have a tux?” Liam asked.

“I don’t, I was going to wear a polo and khakis.” Theo responded.

“A polo and khakis? To a wedding? I’m sorry I went to a private school and that was our uniform and you won’t be wearing that to the wedding. The guy offered me a good deal, if I got another tux it would be 50% off. So looks like you, Theo Raeken, are getting a tux.” Liam said.

“Okay, sounds good.” Theo smiled. He never had a tuxedo before. “Thank you, Liam. I’ll take the discount, but please let me pay.”

“Okay, but are you sure?” Liam asked.

“I worked some odd jobs on the road so I have a good amount of money saved up.” Theo replied. “Good night, Liam.” 

“Good night, Theo.” Liam responded.

Theo went to ‘his’ room. He took a hot shower and dried off. He put on his boxer briefs and got into his bed. He sniffed and it still smelled like Liam. He smiled as he listened. He could hear Liam finally get to bed. He knew this would be the most peaceful night sleep he will have had in years.

~ The Next Day ~

_ Knock. Knock.  _ “Theo?” Liam asked opening the door. Theo sat up sleepily. Liam was taken off guard seeing Theo’s shirtless body. “Oh, um. It’s 8:30 and the appointment is at 10. It will take about half an hour to get there.” 

“Okay, I can be ready soon.” Theo responded. Liam closed the door and Theo got out of bed. He was happy he didn’t stand up when Liam was there because he apparently was a stripper last night and somehow lost his underwear in the middle of the night. That would have been embarrassing. Or maybe Liam would have liked it. Theo shrugged it off and got ready. 

He walked downstairs and Liam had made breakfast. There were scrambled eggs, wheat toast, and bacon laid out on a plate for him. “Eat up.” 

“Wow. Liam, thank you! This looks delicious.” Theo said. He took a bite. “And they taste even better than they look. What did you put in the eggs?” 

“It’s a family recipe.” Liam winked. “You eat, I’m going to go get changed.”

Theo enjoyed his breakfast and a few minutes of quiet. Liam eventually came charging down the stairs loudly. “Okay, so we should get going.”

The two walked out to Liam’s car. “So, do we start pretending now? Like do I tell the guy at the suit store we are together?”

“The tailor? I mean, that’s up to you I guess, Liam.” Theo responded. “You can if you want to. You know, to be prepared for the wedding.”

“That’s a good idea!” Liam exclaimed.

“I have those from time to time.” Theo laughed. 

They arrived at the tux store and the two walked in. “Ah, Mr. Dunbar, right? Oh and who is this handsome young man?” The tailor asked.

“Hi Alanzo, This is my fr- my boyfriend, Theo. Can we still get that discount you told me about?” Liam asked.

“Of course you can! I can get him fitted today, but aren’t you leaving in two days?!” Alanzo asked.

“Uhhh, yes. Is that too soon? Shit.” Liam asked.

“I will work my magic. I think we can find things in his size and I can do some quick fixes and I promise you that you both will have suits that will fit your beautiful bodies perfectly.” He said. “Alejandro, you take Liam to the back to get him in his suit. Theo, you come with me and I will measure you.” 

“Come with me.” Alejandro said and Liam followed him back.

Alanzo led Theo to a pedestal to get him measured. “So when did you two start dating? When I talked to Liam when he was here last he said he was single?” He said raising an eyebrow. 

Theo bit his lip. “Well….it’s new. We have known each other for about 6 or 7 years. He….” Theo paused. He wasn’t sure if Liam would hear him, but he wasn’t in the room so he thought  _ fuck it.  _ “He’s the sweetest guy I know. I fell for him many years ago and when reconnected, it just felt right. When I see him, my stomach fills with butterflies. I can’t see myself with anyone else. When we lost contact, not a day went by I didn’t think about him. I - I wrote him letters, but I never sent them to him….I didn’t know what he would say.”

“I can tell he likes you a lot.” Alanzo said.

“You can?” Theo said surprised.

“Oh yes honey! When two people are in love there is a sparkle in your eyes. And you two, sparks are flying like crazy.” Alanzo noticed Theo getting quiet. “Does he know you love him?” 

“No.” Theo said quietly. 

“What’s the real story?” He asked.

“I love him. He asked me to be his fake boyfriend for the wedding so it wouldn’t be weird with his ex and her new boyfriend there.” Theo said.

“Well, let’s see what happens when you get back.” Alanzo said. “Weddings are a time of love and passion. Things change. I have all of your measurements!”

“Are you ready for Liam?” Alejandro asked.

“Yes!” Theo and Alanzo replied.

Liam stepped out and Theo nearly fell over. He looked at his ‘fake’ boyfriend and he wanted to tear up, Liam had never looked so good. The suit hugged all of his curves and made him look like a million bucks. “Liam, babe. You look great.” 

Liam began to blush. “Thank you.”

“I told you, my suits do not fail.” Alanzo said. “I’ll let you two talk. Alejandro help me find some pieces for Theo.” The two men retreated to the back.

“Does it really look good?” Liam asked.

“Liam, you’ve never looked better.” Theo responded.

Liam lifted the jacket in the back. “Do you think it makes my ass look big?”

Theo took a deep breath. “Well, you have a big ass and the pants are pretty form fitting. So I wanna say yes, but I don’t want you to punch and break my nose. So I am gunna go with no. Maybe?”

Liam just laughed. “I was joking, Theo, but I appreciate the honesty. Isn’t Alanzo nice? I hope he has things for you.”

“I won’t look nearly as good as you do.” Theo responded.

“Oh shut up. I’m sure you will look hot.” Liam said. There was a silence and he realized what he said.

“Oh yeah? You think I’ll be hot?” Theo asked.

“Well duh, we have to be the hottest at the wedding. Don’t tell Scott or Malia I said that.” Liam laughed. 

“I won’t...so at the wedding...how coupley are we acting?” Theo asked.

“Oh….well...I am comfortable holding hands, dancing, if you want to kiss to sell it we can.” Liam said.

Theo was nervous about all of those. “Ummm. I’ve never danced before.”

Liam smiled. “Come here.” Theo got up and stood in front of Liam. “Give me your hand and put the other one on my waist.”

“Which hand goes where?” Theo asked.

“Ugh.” Liam groaned and just pulled Theo close and put his hands where they are supposed to go. “Just follow my lead.” Liam began to step and Theo followed. “See, there you go!”

Theo steps on Liam’s foot. “Oh! I’m sorry.”

Liam just laughed. “Don’t worry about it! Just step. Step. Or we can stand still and sway. I could rest my head on your shoulder?” Liam put his head on Theo’s shoulder. “You’re like the perfect height.”

Theo tried not to blush as he held Liam close. “Yeah. Like a perfect fit.” 

“Awww, well look at you two!” Alanzo said coming from the back. “I am so sorry to break up this moment, but Theo, can you come with me? We have some separate pieces that we can make into one perfect suit for you!” 

“Yeah sure. Be right back.” Theo said to Liam. Theo met Alanzo and was brought to a dressing room. 

“Now, this will look amazing on you.” Alanzo leaned in. “Liam will not be able to resist.” He whispered and giggled. “You go try this on and I will go wait with Liam.”

Theo took the suit into a dressing room and began to get changed. The suit was made of pieces that were found, but they felt as if they were made for him. “Holy shit.” He said looking in the mirror. He took a deep breath and walked out to see everyone.

“Oh. My. Gawwwwd!” Alanzo said. “You look AMAZING!” Liam sat there absolutely speechless. Alanzo took note. “Liam, doesn’t your boyfriend just look fabulous!”

Liam gulped. “Yeah, he looks hot.” Liam said wide eyed. He could not take his eyes off of Liam.

“Well, Liam you look hot in yours too.” Theo said. “Come here.” Liam got up and they took hands. “Let me see if I can dance in this.” The two boys continued their dance from earlier. “This really is a perfect fit, Alanzo. Thank you.” 

“Picture perfect.” Alanzo showed the boys his phone. He had captured a picture of the two of them. They looked in perfect bliss.

“Can you send me that?” They asked in unison. The two blushed and looked away.

“Yes. You two get out of those suits and let me put them in a garment bag for you.” Alejandro said to them.

“When you’re dressed, come to the front for payment while Alejandro gets your clothes ready.” Alanzo said.

The boys retreated to the dressing rooms. Theo’s heart was racing and he could hear Liam’s was as well. 

After getting to the front of the store and talking with Alanzo for a bit, Alejandro came out with their bags. “Here you go gentlemen!” 

“Enjoy the wedding! Make sure you take lots of pictures! I want to see how you two look and hear what everyone has to say!” Alanzo said. He watched as Theo and Liam held their garment bags in one hand and held the other person’s hand. “Those two are so in love. Save their measurements, we’ll be doing their wedding one day.” Alejandro laughed resting his head on his partner’s shoulder agreeing that Theo and Liam were meant to be. 

A few days passed and it was finally time for the wedding. Theo and Liam were having a rough morning.

“Liam, hurry that’s our gate! They are closing the door in two minutes!!!” Theo yelled as the two boys ran through the airport.

“Sorry! Excuse me!” Liam said running. 

“Hi! Sorry. Plane! Us! Here!” Theo said nearly out of breath handing the woman her boarding pass. 

“Just on time boys.” She said. “Aloha!” Liam and Theo had literally just made it. They found their seats on the plane and got ready for their 5 ½ hour flight. 

Theo put in his airpods and fell asleep. After a little while he woke up and he felt Liam on his shoulder. Liam had fallen asleep as well and the two boys were borderline cuddling. Theo liked this and leaned back into the cuddle. He wished it could always be this way. He looked at his phone and the flight attendant announced that they will be landing in 30 minutes. 

“Liam.” Theo said quietly.

“No.” Liam grunted.

“Liam.” Theo rolled his eyes. Liam growled at him. “I have skittles.”

Liam opened one eye. “Don’t you joke about candy with me.” Theo held a bag of skittles up. Liam practically jumped “Gimme!” 

“We are 30 minutes away, Little Wolf.” Theo said. 

“Woah wait. We never made a story of how we started dating.” Liam said.

“Can’t we just say what we said to Alanzo and that we reconnected and felt that spark?” Theo asked Liam. He hated to fake a relationship, but he had hoped Liam may see Theo the same way one day.

“That should be fine.” Liam said.

The plane eventually landed and the boys made their way to the hotel. Before they reached the front desk they ran into Scott and Malia.

“Liam! Theo!” Scott said. They could tell he was definitely in vacation mode with his shirt barely buttoned and a drink in hand.

“Scott! Congratulations!” Theo said.

“Glad you both could make it! And you two! Finally, right?!” Scott laughed.

“Liam!” Malia hugged the beta. “Theo.” 

“Malia, as happy to see me as ever.” Theo replied.

“Yeah, well Scott said since you’re now dating Liam I can’t punch you in the throat so that’s the best you’re gunna get.” Malia said coldly.

“Still mad about the whole leaving you for your mother to kill you and shooting you thing?” Theo asked.

Malia growled. “Okay, well you two should get checked in. Honey, let’s get you a drink.” Scott said. “The bartender is a werewolf and he can get some stuff with wolfsbane so we can actually get drunk!”

Liam and Theo went to the desk. “Hi, we are checking in. Under ‘Dunbar.’” Liam said to the concierge. 

“Ah yes, a room for two with 1 king size bed, is that correct?” He asked.

“Yes it is.” Liam said putting his head on Theo’s shoulder.

“Here are your keys, you will be in room 959.” The man then said some things about room service, the mini bar, and the hotel bathroom and other amenities. The boys didn’t care too much about it.

Theo and Liam went up to the 9th floor. They got to their room and before they could get in the room across the hall opened and it was Corey and Mason.

“You guys finally made it!” Mason said.

“We got here a few days ago. We wanted some vacation time before the wedding.” Corey replied. “So did you two...are you guys here...together?!”

“Yes we are.” Liam said holding his hand. “We need to put our stuff down. See you by the pool?”

“See you!” Mason said to them. As they went down the hall Theo heard Mason. “I knew they would finally get together!”

Did everyone in the pack ship them?! It seemed that way. Theo went to the bathroom and he came back and Liam was curled in a ball on the bed. “Liam, come on.” 

“But I’m tired, Theo!” Liam replied.

Theo sat next to him and hugged him. “...so are we going to keep acting like a couple? Everyone seems to believe it and they aren’t shocked by it.” 

“Yeah, that’s weird.” Liam replied. “But yes, we can tell everyone we are a couple.” 

Theo took Liam’s hand. “You can sleep real quick while I change.” Theo was gone all of 2 minutes. He came out of the bathroom in a pair of board shorts with a towel around his shoulders. “Time’s up, Liam!” He jumped on the bed next to Liam and started to tickle him.

“Stop! Stop!” Liam was laughing. “Fine!!! I’ll get up!” He said grumpily. He went into the bathroom and changed into board shorts as well. 

Theo could not help but stare. “Well, look at my hot boyfriend.” He tried to play it off like he was joking, but he really meant it.

“Right back at you.” Liam extended his hand. “Shall we?” 

“We shall.” Theo replied. The boys walked out of their room and went down to the pool to get their tan on. They found some seats by Mason and Corey. They sat in silence for quite some time. 

“So...when did this happen?!” Corey asked breaking the silence.

“Well, the night after you dropped him off at my house, we got Chinese food and talked and it just fell into place.” Liam said. “I realized that while he was gone...he was all I could think about. I never dated anyone because I was waiting for Theo.” 

“And I was waiting to go back to my Little Wolf.” Theo decided to take this chance to place a kiss on Liam’s cheek. 

“I knew it!” Corey said.

“You two are perfect for each other.” Mason said. “Theo is way better than Hayden.”

“Thanks Mason.” Hayden said. “Hello everyone. This is my boyfriend Jason. Before you ask, he’s a kitsune. That is Corey and Mason. You know Liam and Theo.”

“Nice to meet you. Liam, Theo, nice to see you both again.” Jason said.

“Are you guys going to the party tonight?” Hayden asked.

“Oh,  _ we’ll  _ be there.” Liam said holding Theo’s hand tightly. “Babe, do you wanna go in the pool?”

“Sounds good.” Theo got up and they went into the pool. 

Theo pulled Liam close and spun him around in the water. The two were having fun just playing and being silly. Liam dunked Theo. Theo picked Liam up and threw him. Liam snuck up from underwater and tickled Theo from behind. 

Liam was in a rush he took Theo’s face and kissed him. Realizing what he did he apologized. “I’m sorry! That - was that too far?”

Theo was blushing hard. “No, you wanted to sell it.” Theo kissed Liam back and Theo felt everything was right. Liam. The kiss. Everything. Here they were in Maui, pretending to be a couple and Theo knew he had to tell Liam, tonight. Hayden had rolled her eyes and her and Jason left to go to one of the other pools.

The day goes on and the boys all enjoy the sun, played some games, and just enjoyed being on vacation. No hunters, no sacrifices, no beasts. Just friends, sun, and love. 

“Can we go back to the room? I, uh, I think we should get ready soon.” Theo said checking his phone for the time.

“Yeah sure.” Liam replied. They grabbed their towels and started to go.

“Wait, Liam!” Mason said. He stood up and walked over to him. “Do you need any condoms? Corey and I went overboard and brought a few boxes.” 

“I think we will be fine Mason.” Liam laughed. “Thank you.”

The elevator ride was silent. Theo could tell Liam felt a little weird when Mason said that. His heart was racing. They got into their room and Liam rummaged through his clothes. “Here we go.” He held up a wrinkly red floral button up. “I’ll wear this open with some shorts.

“You better iron that.” Theo said.

“Ummm….” Liam began.

“Oh, Little Wolf. Do you not know how to iron?” Theo laughed.

“Shut up. When did you learn? I doubt the Dread Doctors went through the trouble to make you iron your clothes.” Liam replied.

“Actually they did. I had to iron their shit and they wanted me to look good and have a good front whenever I was out. Would people really talk to a wrinkly mess or someone whose clothes are looking good and has a strong presence?” Theo said that and Liam can’t disagree.

“Sooooo….” Liam said with his big blue eyes staring at Theo.

“Give me the shirt.” Theo rolled his eyes. “While I do that, can you get mine? It’s the baby blue button up. Kind of sheer.” 

“Yes, thanks  _ babe. _ ” Liam joked. Theo took it as kind of a sting. He wished that what he said was genuine. “Uh ...Theo….”

“What?” Theo had already started ironing Liam’s shirt. He turned and Liam found something in his bag. “That’s not my shirt….”

“I didn’t know you wear jockstraps. And a pink and blue one no less.” Theo could tell Liam was weirdly intrigued by the fact that Theo had a jockstrap in his bag. Theo only hoped it turned Liam on.

“I do ...I mean I used to play lacrosse and I have played football and baseball. Plus, I just find them comfortable, Liam. I don’t judge your taste in underwear!” Theo replied.

“Hey! No judgement here!” Liam responded.

Theo returned to ironing the shirt for Liam. Liam was sitting on the couch just waiting for Theo to be done. “ So, I think Hayden actually bought it earlier.” Liam raised an eyebrow. “You know. With the kiss.” 

“Oh yeah! Sorry, I just was in the moment and wanted to just jab at her.” Liam said. The room was silent and they could it was awkward. “You’re a great kisser.” Liam said trying to break the awkward silence.

Theo’s cheeks became flushed pink. “Well, thank you. You are not so bad yourself.” Theo finished ironing Liam’s shirt. Theo hung his shirt up and Liam got confused.

“Don’t you iron on the table?” Liam asked.

“Yes, but this iron has a steam setting and that is useful. Watch.” Theo held the iron in the air. He pressed the button and a huge puff of steam came out. The steam went into the shirt and Liam watched as the wrinkles seemed to vanish. 

“Holy shit! Do it again!” Liam was amazed and Theo just laughed at how easily amused Liam was. He pressed the button again. “How the hell do you do that?!” 

“Liam, calm down. It’s a button and steam.” Theo laughed.

The boys continued to get ready putting their shirts on, but leaving them unbuttoned. They both had black skinny shorts on and Theo’s fit him so well. Liam took notice how they were practically booty shorts. “Wait. We need to take a cheesy mirror picture. Put your arms around me.” Liam responded.

Theo went behind him and put his arms around Liam’s waist. He nessles his head on Liam’s shoulder while Liam takes the picture. “Wow, we look so cute.” Theo kisses Liam’s cheek. “Oh, sorry.”

“It’s alright. We do look cute.” Liam responded. 

The boys went down to the bar where the party was in full swing. “Boys!” Scott said very obviously drunk. “You two. Finally Finally FUCKING FINALLY. Oh and at my wedding.” He hugs them. “I love you guysss.” Scott stammered away with Stiles helping him.

Liam surveyed the area and saw Hayden and her boyfriend dancing. He then caught Mason and Corey at the bar. He took Theo’s hand and led him there. 

“Well if it isn’t Beacon Hills SECOND hottest gay couple!” Mason screamed. “Us. We’re #1.” 

“Okay Mason, I think you’re cut off.” Corey said taking the drink out of his hand. 

Mason puffed out his bottom lip. “Pwease Cowey. I want my juice!” 

“And that is why you’re cut off.” Corey said chugging his drink.

“Shots?” Mason asked.

“I’m down for shots.” Liam said. Liam felt weird and he looked and saw Hayden staring at him. “Body shots. Theo, lay on the bar.”

“Uhh, what?” Theo was nervous.

“Get that hot ass on the bar so I can pour tequila in your belly button, put the lime in your mouth, and do a shot off of your body!” Liam ordered.

Theo felt his dick twitch a little with Liam being so dominant. “Uh, okay.” He talked to the bartender and he was 100% okay with it. He poured the tequila onto Theo. Theo was shocked at first because he didn’t see it coming. He got the lime and put it in his mouth.

“You ready?” Liam asked. Theo nodded his head and tried not to seem too eager. Liam pressed his lips and tongue on Theo’s navel. He began to suck in the tequila. He then sped to Theo’s mouth and pulled the lime out. “Woo!!!” Liam yelled. He leaned down and kissed Theo. “Stay down. Bartender, another!” This happened 3 times, each time Liam let his lips linger on Theo longer and longer. “WOOO!!!”

“Okay, Liam. Can I get up now?” Theo laughed.

“Yes. Dance. Us. Me. You!” Liam said already quite drunk and shaking his hips.

Theo slid off of the bar. “Let’s go, Little Wolf.” Liam and Theo went to the dance floor. They faced each other, Liam had his arms around Theo’s waist and Theo’s arms were around Liam’s neck. Their bodies and faces were extremely close. Their hips were moving to the beat of the music. The sexual tension between the two boys was so strong and they reeked of lust. Theo couldn’t take it anymore and he lunged forward to kiss Liam hard. Their lips crash together and tongues invade the other person’s mouth. This went on for about 10 minutes. 

“Okay, ladies and gentlemen. Grab that special someone and let’s slow it down.” The DJ said. Theo and Liam looked worried.

“Here.” Theo put one hand on Liam’s back and grabbed Liam’s other hand and the two boys began slowly swaying.

“This is nice. A good calm down.” Liam pressed his head against Theo’s chest. “Really nice.”

Liam looks up at Theo. He’s drawn into his green eyes. He slowly leans in and paces a gentle kiss on Theo’s lips.

“Upstairs?” Theo asked.

“Upstairs!” Liam responded.

They reach the elevator and are alone so they aggressively make out. The elevator dings and they get out and make their way to their room. Their shirts go flying off and pants are on the floor. Liam is in a pair of tight black boxer briefs and Theo is in a red jockstrap. The two boys collapsed on the bed in a heated passion.

“Liam, wait.” Theo stopped the kissing. “I want this, you have no idea how badly I want this, but you’re drunk. I want your consent and you can’t give me that if you are drunk.” 

Liam was pouting. “Tomorrow. We can talk tomorrow?”

“Yes.” Theo replied. Liam laid back in the bed. 

“Good night, Theo.” He rested his head on Theo’s chest and pressed a small his onto his chest.

“Good night, Little Wolf.” He wrapped his arms around Liam and fell asleep. For the first time in a long time, Theo had an amazing nights sleep. 

Theo woke up and he and Liam were both in their underwear. Liam was still passed out, but his rested on Liam’s chest. Theo had a drink, but Liam had 3 shots of tequila and then some. He was out cold. Theo had to pee, but he was afraid to move and wake him. After all, Liam looked so cute, even if he drooled on Theo’s chest a little bit.

“Argh.” Liam groaned. Theo guessed he was slowly waking up. “Morning.” He yawned. He then realized he and Theo were in bed cuddling. “Oh...did we? Wait. We’re....underwear. Theo?”

“Good morning, Liam. Do you remember anything?” Theo asked.

“I remember doing shots. From you. And dancing. Then it’s kind of a blur.” Liam responded.

“Well we made out on the dance floor, a lot.” Theo began. “Then we came upstairs, stripped to our underwear, and made out some more. You wanted to do more, but I did not want to take advantage of you when you were drunk. So I stopped and said let’s sleep and we passed out.”

“Oh, that’s good.” Liam responded.

“Liam, I need to just fucking say it. I don’t want to be your fake boyfriend.” Theo began. “Have you listened to my heartbeat when I talk about you, Little Wolf?” Theo asked.

“No? It never occured to me to do that.” Liam replied.

“Liam.” Theo took a deep breath. “Liam. I have meant every word I said.  _ Faking  _ being your boyfriend has been easy because since that day in the elevator all those years ago being with you is the only thing I can think about. Every single day I was gone I thought about you.” Liam was looking at Theo in disbelief. “Liam, I have been in love with you for years. I don’t want to fake it anymore, I want it to be real. I want us to be real.”

Liam was dumbfounded. “Oh thank God.” He stood up and kissed Theo. “Yes, Hayden pisses me off, but I needed an excuse to ask you to the wedding. I tried to track you down, but it was no luck. I was going to give up until Corey brought you home.”

“Shut up.” Theo said silencing Liam with a kiss. 

“Yes, Theo! I had given up on finding love. I wanted to wait on you, I would have waited forever for you. Get over here.” Liam pulled Theo on top of him kissing him. 

“How are you not hungover?” Theo asked.

“No fucking clue, but I’m really glad I’m not.” Liam responded.

“Me too.” Theo said kissing Liam. 

Their kiss is hot and passionate. “Let me take care of you.” Liam says going down to Theo’s ass. Theo watches him closely. “Spread your legs for me, Theo. I want to eat your ass."

Theo moves his legs and Liam’s eyes go wide staring at Theo’s hole. Liam’s cock is hard as a rock. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” Liam says. For the first time, he can truly see Theo for who he really is. He tongues Theo’s hole and he hears Theo wince. His hands are squeezing Theo’s ass nice and hard. He is making Theo’s hole nice and wet from his mouth. He places his hands on to Theo’s legs gets ready to fuck him.

Theo groans and rocks his hips down towards Liam’s face. "Fuck me, Liam." 

Liam stands up and Theo gets on all fours. Liam grabs Theo’s hips and prepared to fuck him. “You’re so hot like this.”

“Liam, please.” Theo was begging. 

Liam grabs the bottle of line and puts some on Theo’s hole and then on his cock. He then lins up his cock to Theo’s hole and pushes it in slowly. “You’re so tight babe.” 

“Oh yes!” Theo moaned. “I need you. Please! I want you to fill my hole.

Liam moaned loudly and after what felt like an eternity, he exploded inside Theo. “Ah!” Liam said. 

The two boys collapsed on the bed. “Wow.” Theo was panting.

Liam was speechless. He watched Theo’s chest rise and fall. “You’re so goddamn sexy.”

“Fuck, we need to get ready for the wedding!” Theo jumped out of bed.

“At least my wedding date can  _ finally  _ be real.” Liam said.

Theo kissed Liam hard. “Fuck it, I don’t care. We have known each other for long enough. Liam, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Liam responded. Theo picked Liam up, still naked, and kissed him. The boys were back on the bed kissing. “No stop, we have to get ready or we will never leave this room.”

“They will understand.” Theo said.

“Naughty.” Liam responded. “Let’s go.”

The boys got ready and went to where the ceremony was taking place. Theo held out his hand for Liam to grab on to. The boys smiled and kissed each other. They received a few “finally” and “it’s about time” comments from people.

They could hear bells in the distance. This meant the wedding was going to start soon. They walked down the aisle to their seats, little did they know the next time they would be walking down the aisle would be at their own wedding. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a few chapters, but I figured why not just make it a one shot! I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
